You Set me Free, Dont Lock you Heart Away from Me
by Tobie Crown
Summary: Evalynn isn't his type. Small, quiet and bookish. Nothing like the self-proclaimed king of pranks. How could they possibly end up together?
1. Chapter One:That Blasted Music Shop

**A****/N: Okay, I know that I'm starting ANOTHER story but I really can't get George Weasley out of my head…maybe it's because I'm known as one of the "Weesley twins" at school. Or maybe it's because I watched HP7 part 1 last weekend…Hunh. **

_**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I told you that I owned everything Harry Potter? Yeah I'm rich. No. So don't even think of suing me. Bloody wanker.**_

You Set Me Free, Don't Lock Your Heart Away From Me

Introduction

Fred & George Weasley had known Evalynn Riddle for three years. Well, they knew of her. Sure she was in the same house and in most of their classes as well as one of their teasing targets, but she never stood out to them. She was quiet, quite small and bookish. Not the type of person that they socialized with. She got good grades, amazing grades even. Seemingly perfect in every way, smiling politely at any one who looked at her and to most peoples knowledge, from a respectable family. Yet on one faithful day in Diagon Alley, all that changed. If only she hadn't been standing in front of that blasted music shop.

Chapter One; That Blasted Music Shop

Evalynn's POV

Daiagon Alley with a pocket full of money. I wish I could just go spend it on music, a new guitar maybe, but father would never, ever approve, even if he's not with us right now. So I'll be a good girl and just walk straight past the music shop and go buy…oh no. It's the Weasleys. I once again found myself looking at the twins. Fred and George have always teased me, stealing my books and in our first year the locket that my mother gave me before she died. But I've always had some kind of fascination with them. You see, if you look at them they are identical. But their personalities aren't. Sure they're similar, but Fred is a bit more of a leader then George. But George is extremely mischievous. On top of it, their hair is ever so slightly different. I am not a stalker. I just have many classes with them.

George turned towards me and for the split second it took me to turn away our eyes met. Only after did I realize that I had, right in front of me the guitar of my dreams. Oh, why, why did I have to be in front of a music shop? My hand subconsciously went up to touch the glass window and I wonder how much it would cost. Something blocked the light that illuminated the window and brought me back to reality. I turned, expecting it to be the shop keeper but was momentarily shocked when I saw the vibrant red hair and playful eyes of the Weasley twins.

-"Why look George! It's little miss Evalynn!"

-"I know Fred, strange isn't it that she's looking into a music shop?"

-"Yes George. I think so too. Music isn't one of her hobbies is it?"

-"Well let's make a list. Her hobbies are; studying, studying and…let's see…oh yes more studying!"

They then stopped expecting me to respond, cry maybe, but they've yet to succeed in making me do that.

-"Hello George, Fred. How are you doing today?"

-"Positively perfect. And what are you doing out here on this fine day miss Evalynn?"

-"I'm on my way to buy my school books. Are you not here for the same thing?"

-"We are, but that is not a book store that you are looking into miss. Do you fancy music little miss?"

-"I…uhh…really I must…"

I had to get out of this situation. It was unnerving to have them this close and quite embarrassing because I introduced myself as the perfect student at school, having no hobbies other than studying to please my father was very strict on that point. "There will be none of that music nonsense in my house!" he said. I started to move away from Fred and George as well as the blasted music shop, but George conveniently place his arm right next to me so that he was leaning on the window and effectively blocking my exit.

-"Uhh, George, would you mind?"

The twins looked at each other. Of course they were shocked. I just told them apart when it was a known fact that even their mother couldn't.

-"Well, why don't you spend the day with us since we're in the same year and in most of you classes and so need most of the same stuff?"

-"Wonderful idea George! Come one Evalynn we'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

-"I really can't. I must go."

-"Where?"

They asked at the same time. Yes, where did I have to go? Anywhere that's not here I imagine.

-"If you're worried about your parents just point the way and we'll got take care of it."

-"My father's not here with me."

I really was getting antsy and started fiddling with the hem of my deep violet jumper. People passing by started to stare. Under Georges arm, for he was quite a bit taller than me, I could see a short, stout woman hurriedly walking towards us and as she approached I could see that she had the same fiery hair as the twins and so made me think that she'd be their mother. Her next actions confirmed that thought; she pulled them back by their ears, thankfully away from me.

-"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU PRY ON SUCH AN INNOCENT GIRL? I'm so sorry dearie, sometimes I wonder if I ever did teach these boys any manners at all."

-"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I'll just be on my way now."

-"Oh, well good day dear, and please, call me Molly."

-"Mum, she's all on her own, we were only asking if we could accompany her!"

A look of shock crossed Mollys face.

-"You're here alone! Oh no, no, no! You must stay with us! It's not safe for a young girl to be out alone! I insist! And what's you name dear, I didn't quite catch it before."

-"Oh, sorry, I'm Evalynn Riddle."

The twins had a victory smile plastered on their faces, and still _had _to say that I was going to but a guitar and drag me into the shop behind us.

-"Please let me go. My father would never let me bring an instrument into the house."

-"Well it's obvious that you want the bloody thing, so just lend it to us and we'll care for it and bring it to school for you."

-"But I-."

-"Here. This one looks about your size."

George shoved the guitar of my dreams into my hands. He was right. It was the perfect size. It's been so long since I've held an instrument in my hands, so I just sat there for a while, enjoying the feeling.

-"Well go on! Play some notes!"

I strummed the guitar once. Then again. And once more. Soon my fingers found the notes that I knew so well. I only knew that I was humming when the shop keeper came to ask if I was buying the guitar. I hesitated here, but then thought; I've been perfect for three years, but I'm not happy. I distinctively remember Clara telling me that if I wasn't going to live life to the fullest, her life and death would've been for nothing. Now that I think of it, that's what Fred and George do. Perhaps that why I'm fascinated.

-"Yes. I'll take it."

Starting today, I'm turning my life around. I'm going to have fun. I'm going to life. And I'm going to take baby steps. This is step one. The guitar didn't cost too much as it was on sale and second hand. The first second hand thing I've ever purchased. I still had plenty of money to buy my books, a new cloak as well as some ice cream. I've never had a more wonderful day. By the end of it, I even hugged George and only realized what I did after I was safely in our fireplace at home.

I went straight up to my room and took out a quill and some parchment and started writing. Strangely, ever phrase I wrote evoked the image of George, and no matter how hard I tried, the image wouldn't differ.

-"Evalynn! Time for bed!"

-"Okay!"

I put my quill and parchment in to the sac that I would be bringing with me on the train along with my wand, some spare change for sweets, a book as well as a toy for belzebuth, my cat who once got a charm placed on him and in consequence now speaks. Bloody annoying really. I checked my trunk, once again reassuring myself that I had everything, as well as some music book which I hid. After that, I went to bed. I'm tired.


	2. Chapter One34: Noticing the unnoticable

**A/N: YAY! It's chapter one ¾ ! Keep reviewing people!**

_**Disclaimer: Must I really repeat myself? I didn't suddenly get rich from all the Harry Potter merchandise over night you know. You're still a wanker. **_

Chapter One ¾ ; Noticing the unnoticeable.

George's POV

What a wonderful day! Who knew that lil'miss Evalynn had a knack for music? I always thought that she was miss goody two shoes and yet she participated in the selection as well as the purchasing – she's loaded- of some of the supplies for our inventions. She's an alright girl in the end. She just needs to get away from her book more. Fred agreed that this year we'll launch operation Evy's integration. Yeah, that's the new name we gave her. She doesn't like it though. Blushes every time we use it. It's cute, really. I've never noticed that. Well, I never noticed _her_. Even when we teased her out of sheer boredom, I never noticed. She always looked so small, huddled in her corner with her books, her hair always in a braid. Today was the first time in the three years hat I knew her that I saw it down. It was a pretty color. Not red like Fred's and mine, but more a burgundy. A bit like Ron's jumper that Mum always makes. She's already talking about making Evalynn one seeing as the one she's wearing has seen better days. Mum put us on the mission of finding her favorite color, even though we told her that she wouldn't want one.

-"Fred! George! Time for bed! Wouldn't want to miss your train!

-"That wouldn't be too bad would it, George?"

-"No, it most certainly wouldn't, Fred."

-"Boys!"

-"Yes, Mum. G' night."

We ran up the stairs to our room, pushing Percy, on his way down.

-"Sorry Percy-the-perfect-prefect."

-"Oh, shut up, George."

-"Hey! I'm George."

-"Sorry, George. Shut up Fred."

-"Boys! To BED! DO NOT make me hex you!"

We ran for our lives.


	3. Chapter two: Clothes are Important

**A/N: Chapter three. Your lucky I even updated REVIEW! I've got up to chapter four written (...during french class...) and I ain;t gonna be posting them unless I get feedback!**

_**Disclaimer: You sue me, I kill you. I don;t own anything dammit!**_

Chapter Two: Clothes are important.

"Choo! Choo!"

I' am trying to pull my trunk up, onto the train. This. Isn't. Working! And it's not like Belzebuth is helping either. He's just lying on the bloody thing!

-"Need some help Evy?"

I cringed at the nickname. It's not that it's a bad nickname. It's just that it shows that we're close and I've always been afraid of getting close to anyone, by fear of getting hurt.

-"C'mon Evy! Let go and let us men do the work."

I turned to see George with my guitar on his back. His eyes were shining in the late morning light. He was really beautiful just standing there.

-"Evy? I know I'm perfect, but you really look kind of lost."

-"Oh, umm, I'm okay, I can manage."

-"Of course you can. Just like now. How's that working for you?"

George said before handing me my guitar and gently pushing me out of the way and taking the handle of my trunk while Fred got off the train to push. I took a few grunts and some sweat but after a hard push on Fred's part and a good yank from George, they finally got it up. Causing Belzebuth to wake up and start uttering profanities. Fred and George laughed, while I giggled.

-"Good lord Evy. What did you put in that thing? A library?"

-"No, just what I need, why?"

-"I weighs more ten you I bet."

-"That's mean."

-"But true."

-"How would you know Fred Weasley? You've never carried me before."

He walked over to me and picked me up, like a price carrying his princess.

-"Yup. I was right, you weigh less than Ginny; you should eat more. Or is because you just short?"

-"Fred! Put me down this instant!"

-"I'm considering putting you down…but I'm not going to."

-"George! Help me!"

-"You'll live."

They started walking down the train's corridor to an almost empty compartment, Fred still carrying me. I say almost empty because there was stuff strewn everywhere. There were papers, books, clothes and some things I couldn't even identify.

-"What on earth happened here?"

-"Just getting organized."

They said in sync while Fred finally put me down. The minute my feet touched the ground, I pulled my wand out of my bag and flicked it so that everything would actually be properly organized. The twins were about to tell me off when the train started and put them off balance. Serves them right. George used _wingardium leviosa _to put my trunk on the rack above us. I don't know why they didn't use that to get it onto the train…or why I didn't think of it. I sat on one of the benches while they sat on the one across from me.

-"So, Evy, got any idea how to get a Hogwarts toilet seat?"

-"Why would you ever want a toilet seat from school?"

-"It's not for us. It's for Ginny, our little sister. We want to send her one."

-"Why does she want a toilet seat?"

-"She doesn't. But we'll send her one anyway."

-"I can think of a few ways to get one…"

I could also think of better gifts for sisters. A hat of a scarf maybe, but getting a toilet seat with Fred and George for Ginny might be fun.

The twins stated talking about what pranks they were going to pull, occasionally asking me for advice on technical aspects, and who deserved to be a target. I named some of the Slytherin boys who often tease me and George seemed quite happy to promise that they'd get a dung bomb in their faces. They'd often come to the library looking for me and would find me amongst the shelves and would steal the book I would be reading or my bag. I don't know why they do it. I've always tried to stay out of everyone's way and-

-"Evy? Evalynn! Hellooo?"

-"Oh, sorry, George, I was thinking, what did you say?"

-"Not about school I hope."

-"Not exactly."

-"Evalynn. You've got to stop thinking about school! You'll fry your brain if you keep it up!"

-"Okay, okay! Don't get your wand in a knot, George"

I giggled and pushed my bangs out of my face, with my right hand and Fred-or was it George, I was too distraught to notice- grabbed it.

-"Evalynn? What's this?"

He said inspecting my ring.

-"It's a…uh, a …a keepsake from my father?"

-"It's a snake! Evalynn! That's Slytherin's mascot!"

-"I…I told you! It's a keepsake!"

-"That doesn't mean you have to wear it! Take it off!"

The truth is, I can't take it off. Every time I've tried, it just tightens. I once pulled so hard that my finger turned blue. That was the night after I got sorted into Gryffindor; I was terrified, not knowing how my father would react even if he's not here.

-"Take it off!"

-"I can't."

-"What do you mean 'you can't."!"

I pulled on the ring and watched as their faces changed from anger to horror. Then to pity.

-"You father must be one controlling bastard then."

-"I guess, it's not like he's here. The last time I saw him was when I was two."

-"Sad."

-"Not really."

Fred and George dropped the subject after that, thank Merlin, but changed to a subject that didn't make me feel any better; my knack for music.

-"Go on Evy! Play that song you played in the shop yesterday!

-"…umm, okay."

I took the guitar out of its case and frowned. It was still my dream guitar, but there was _F&G W. was here_ engraved on it.

-"Fred! George! Why'd you do that?"

-"So that you remember us."

-"It's not like you're very forgettable people…" I sighed and started playing. George and Fred must know the song, even if it is Canadian because they began to sing. Loudly. And very, very off key. My mother, a pureblood who moved to Canada taught it to me when I was little.

-"Enlist you Newfoundlander, and come follow me. And it's over the mountains and over the Sea, come brave Newfoundlanders and join the Blue Patties!"

For the first time since my mother's death, I laughed. Katie Bell opened the door to our compartment and started laughing as well. She then sat next to me smiling and clapped her hand to the song. Once it was done, she introduced herself and we talked a bit before Lee Jordan came to join us and the boys started singing Jolly Roving Tar, another Canadian song. How they know these songs, is a mystery to me. They were still loud and even more off key if it were possible and looked absolutely ridiculous dancing around our compartment, but at this time I didn't care. I had friends, for the first time since I moved to England when I was ten.

Time passed rather quickly, too quickly even and before we knew it, we had to change into our school robes. The boys went out into the corridor while Katie and I locked the door and closed all the blinds. They were still signing. Once we were done Katie took one look at my uniform and shook her head.

-"Evalynn…your skirt is way past your knees!"

-"and…?"

She took out her wand, still shaking her head. And pointed it at my skirt. It shrank to be a good few inches above my knee.

-"Don't you think it's a bit short?"

-"No, I think that it's not too long."

We walked out of the compartment to see Fred and George getting yelled at by the lady who worked the trolley.

-"Don't you ever try that again! Peeking while the girls are changing, have you no shame!"

-"But we weren't, we swear!"

-"Of course not. You two ladies had better watch yourselves. These young men can't control themselves."

-"Yes ma'am, thank you."

Once the lady left, the polite smile left Katie's face and she went and hit Fred and George upside the head.

-"Try that again and I'll make sure you get a quaffle to the head during practice!"

-"Don't be mean, Katie. Violence is generally frowned upon."

They laugh as they slipped into the compartment to change.

-"Don't worry about then Eva-is okay if I call you that?"

I nodded. This is so weird! I'm not used to people paying so much attention to me!

-"Hey, are you alright? Like I said, don't worry about Fred and George. They can be real gits at times."

-"Oh, no, it's not that, it's just that besides Fred and George, no one's ever given me a nickname before."

-"Really? But your name is so…nicknameable!"

-"We're not gits, Katie and you guys can come in now!"

One of the twins shouted through the door. Katie opened it and I and now scarred for life. In front of us was Fred, or George, I'm not sure, fully clothed lying on one of the benches and sitting on him was the other twin shirtless. I covered my eyes.

-"Whoa, whoa boys. I thought you were against twincest."

-"We are! But Fred-."

-"I don't care what Fred did! Put on a bloody shirt!"

My hands were still on my eyes but I could feel three pairs of eyes on me. Wait. Three? Where's Lee?

-"Evy? You just swore!"

-"I know. GET A SHIRT ON YOU WANKER!"

I heard some rustling and an 'okay', so I took my hands off my eyes only to put them right back. George hadn't buttoned it.

-"Do you not know how to dress?"

I was flustered to say the least. Sure I'd seen boy shirtless before, I've swam but they weren't…George.

-"George, your head has just become my quaffle target, and Fred since your identical, you too, now button up your bloody shirt!"

I heard two more 'whacks' and two 'owws'. I finally unveiled my eyes and George was fully dressed and, like Fred, rubbing his head.

-"I don't think that hitting us was necessary, Katie."

-"Oh, I think it was Fred."

I was fumbling with my tie. I've never understood how to tie the bloody thing. Something about a rabbit and a fox…George noticed, because Fred was still squabbling with Katie, and came to help me.

-"There you go. How have you managed the past three years without us?"

I looked up into his eyes and I swear time stopped for a moment.

-"I'm…I'm not sure."

The train finally stopped. We were finally there. George got my trunk down, once again waking Belzebuth who proceeded to call him a bloody wanker.

-"Come on Evalynn! We want to make sure to see ickle Ronikins get sorted!"

-"Alright."

I got lazy at the stairs and used a charm to lift my trunk. Belzebuth was not pleased to say the least.

**A/N: That's it! YAY plz review or I'll send a quaffle to your head!**


End file.
